The Warmth of Your Embrace
by nerdyblackhottie
Summary: In this reality she isn't a lowly peasant or servant of the Zoldyck's and Killua isn't the wealthy assassin heir of an empire. No, in this reality it is safe for them to love. One-shot. AU.


**The Warmth of Your Embrace**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, don't sue me.

* * *

By _nerdyblackhottie_

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a birthday present for my fellow Killunary-ac and bestie Tori (thefriendlyneighbourhoodcanarystan)! This more of a long-shot than a one-shot but I got carried away making it *whispers* nasty for you! Sorry if the sex scene seems a bit rushed, I did my best trying to make it sound realistic and also keep from making it go on forever.**

 **Please note I decided to make Heaven's Arena in Yorknew instead of the Republic of Padokea because it fit better into my AU. This is the second installation of my Killunary AU after Reconciliation. If you haven't read it yet please do! Please note this is going to be a part of a series of one-shots that are not in chronological order. This story is also inspired by the AO3 fic Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole and I also use her OC Kai so all credit on that part goes to her.**

* * *

"Oh my God Canary-chan, you're incredibly pregnant!" the excitement in Alluka's voice is clear as the girls blue eyes widen at the sight of her belly.

Canary smiles at her reaction as she rests in the large couch of Killua's living room on the 251st floor of Heavens Arena. Leave it to Killua to have made it all the way to the top. She hadn't bothered to ask any questions like why he had chosen here of all places to stay. But judging from the deathly quiet car ride here she figured she wasn't in the position to initiate any sort of conversation.

"Can I touch?" Alluka questions, her hands clasped together, her pretty face full of anticipation.

"Of course," says Canary, her voice slightly hoarse from the lack of speaking. Her throat is incredibly dry and she instantly regrets rejecting Alluka's offer for a drink. After all, she does not want to make herself too comfortable. She is still walking on eggshells with Killua.

Canary briefly closes her eyes as the young girl places her two soft hands on the fabric of her dress and lets out a slight gasp. Her smile grows wider as she feels Alluka's hands roaming across the mass that is her unborn child. In the background she can hear Killua talking on the phone, as he has been since they arrived here. He is shouting and even though she can't really make out what he's saying, it doesn't indicate good news. Still, she finds herself relaxed by the sound of Alluka's soft breathing as she concentrates hard on Canary's belly.

"It's a boy, right?" Alluka says suddenly making Canary open her eyes slightly.

She nods in reply at the girl's perceptiveness as she beams up at her. Just like her brother she hasn't changed since she last saw her 7 months ago. Her long black hair is still adorned with the hair band and hair clips she is famous for and she dresses in blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a red sweater.

"Oh my God Canary-chan, I think I felt him kick!" Alluka squeals in awe of the life inside the young woman.

Canary chuckles. She has gotten used to her baby's movements, she'd barely noticed. "Kai," she whispers, rubbing her belly fondly.

"That's a beautiful name," says Alluka softly. The look she gives Canary makes her feel warm inside. A feeling she that she has missed dearly.

"Does Big Brother know his name?" muses Alluka her focus still on Canary's belly.

Canary almost feels her heart leap out her mouth at the mention of Killua. "Yes," she responds simply.

Alluka nods understanding Canary's apprehension to talk about Killua. "How does it feel? Being pregnant. It must be wonderful," she swoons.

Canary allows herself to let out a laugh. "It was uncomfortable at first," she admits. "I was scared and I had no idea what was happening to my body." She pauses, reminiscing about the last 7 months. "But eventually I got used to it. I even started to love it. To have another life growing inside you. That is truly amazing, I have never felt so whole before."

Killua suddenly enters back into the room, less belligerent than before but a scowl still on his face, lacking a shirt. She feels slightly embarrassed that she has allowed herself to ramble like that in his presence. A lump in her throat begins to form as she avoids looking in his eyes or at his incredibly toned, muscular body. There had been a time when that body used to be on top of her, even behind her sometimes. She wonders if there is ever the possibility for that to be the case again.

"Alluka, can you give me and Canary a moment alone please," Killua says. Through his demanding manner Canary still sense a pang of softness only reserved for Alluka. Of course, she was after all the light of his world, his favourite sibling, so it was no surprise he'd save his kindness only for her.

"Sure thing Big Brother," Alluka says getting up from her cross-legged position in front of Canary and walking over to her brother. Already Canary missed the feeling of the teen's small, delicate hands on her stomach. "I'm going to see the fireworks tonight with some of my friends."

"Okay, just make sure you're back before midnight," he warns, ruffling her hair.

She beams up at him and Canary smiles slightly at their interaction. "See you later Canary-chan!" the girl says waving at her, to which Canary returns.

All too suddenly the door clicks shut and she is alone with Killua who is staring at her, still standing in the same spot. The silence is deafening and the only things Canary can hear is the ticking of the grandfather clock, her racing heartbeat and her shallow breathing. She refuses to allow herself to look at Killua, opting to look at her stomach which she gently rubs.

"Why so nervous Canary?" she hears him say as she sees him out of the corner of her eye, moving closer towards her, hands in his sweatpants pockets.

"Why would you think I'm nervous?" she questions attempting to be calm as he circles her. The assassin was incredibly good at making her anxious. It's something she always resented.

"Your increased heartrate. Heavy breathing. It's kind of obvious. I am an assassin after all," he says easily, now standing in front of her. "Do I make you nervous Canary?"

"Don't flatter yourself Killua," she snaps, the feeling of irritation taking over again.

"Stop lying to yourself Canary!" Killua snaps back, almost losing his calm yet again but he manages to keep himself levelled.

Canary stays silent now. She can't help but let her eyes focus on his torso yet again. His almost porcelain skin is the closest thing to perfection she'd ever seen. She notices some healed scars across his midriff indicating he had been in some kind of conflict recently.

"I just keep thinking," he begins again making her look back at his face. "If I had even one ounce of insight that this was going to happen to you, I would have never left you alone with those people."

Canary casts her eyes down as she feels her heart skip a beat. She has forgotten what it is like to have someone care about her like this. Sure she has Leorio and Kurapika looking out for her but it will never be the same as the love Killua used to show her. She feels a familiar sense of secureness wrap itself around her body. It is a warm feeling, something near to being a hug but of emotions not physical contact. The only times she has ever felt like this is with Killua. It was not like her life had been filled with many happy moments, after all, she hailed from Meteor City, a place renowned for being a city filled of trash and nothing more. But with Killua, she was never trash; she was so much more.

"I'm fine now Killua-sama," she says trying to shake off the thoughts of her past.

"There you go again with the formalities," he says and a small smile appears on his face shocking her. It is the first time she has seen him show any other emotion besides anger since their encounter earlier this afternoon.

She allows herself to let a smile slip in return, "I can't help it. It's a habit. You're my superior."

"Tsk, Canary. I think that social class crap went out the window the moment we had sex."

At this Canary's face grows hot with embarrassment and she can no longer hide her obvious nervousness from the man she clearly has an intense attraction to. She looks up at him with her burning face and for a second she forgets their situation. Suddenly she sees herself as being _just_ Canary. An ordinary woman in love with an ordinary man. In this reality she isn't a lowly peasant or servant of the Zoldyck's and Killua isn't the wealthy assassin heir of an empire. No, in this reality it is safe for them to love.

 _But this is not her reality._

Now as she looks up at the handsome face of the 20 year old _man_ that is Killua Zoldyck, she realises how much she loves him with every crevice of her being. Suddenly she finds herself standing up to face him despite her swollen ankles and protruding belly because if the tingling sensation between her legs is any indication, she has missed him desperately.

"Killua, I need to know why. Why did you come for me? Why not forget about me?" she is practically pleading with him now.

"Because, my little Canary bird," he says getting closer to her. "I am so utterly and madly in love with you. And I know you love me too."

"How can you even love _me?_ We are forbidden, impossible," she responds wondering if this would extinguish the hunger she has for him.

"That's not true Canary and you know it," he says jaw clenched, eyebrow cocked.

"Yes it is, we come from completely different worlds Killua," flashbacks of her younger self rejecting his friendship proposal flickered through her mind. "We are not meant to be anything but master and slave."

"You don't need to spew that bullshit with me now Canary, _she's_ not here _,_ " he bellowed. She was well aware of the 'she' to which he was referring to. "Beyond the fact that you are pregnant with my child Canary, we have something that no one can take away. Ever." He places a hand on her cheek; blue eyes piercing her soul, tears prickling her eyes.

"But Killua- " she begins but never finishes because his warm lips have found themselves on her full ones. It's useless arguing with Killua, especially when she knows he's right. She knows she is just making blind excuses to prevent the inevitable. Because as the assassin slides his tongue into her mouth and she finds herself moaning into the kiss she begins to think that maybe, just maybe, she can finally have her happy ending.

"Canary," she hears him moan into her neck as he stops his kissing her and pulls her closer to him, her large belly stopping them from getting as close as they'd like. "Can you maybe shut up for a minute?"

She feels his hands begin to caress her swollen stomach while he nibbles on her neck. Canary finds it extremely difficult stifling a moan and her hands finding themselves clawing his bare back in pure ecstasy.

"I've been craving this for so long," he purrs into her ear making her shiver. She is so distracted by this feeling she almost doesn't feel his hands slide down her waist and make their way under her dress.

"What the hell?" before she has even completed her sentence he has already yanked her panties to her ankles.

"I told you," he says now cupping her face in his large hands. "Shut, up." He kisses her now, this time more aggressively, but passionate nonetheless. And she complies because what else can she do? She is under his spell. But this is exactly where she wants to be.

 _Where she needs to be._

He grabs her wrist and places her hand on his fast forming erection making her gasp slightly. She has forgotten how large he is.

"Yours," he says his voice low, raspy and filled with lust.

"Mine," she mumbles back her voice laced with desire.

Before she has any comprehension of what is happening she finds herself straddling the large man on the couch that she was not long ago talking to his sister on.

 _Wow, he really works fast,_ she finds herself thinking. But this isn't something new to her.

"Were your breasts always this big, Canary?" he says his eyes roaming her chest hungrily.

She's far too distracted by the feeling of his member poking her womanhood to even think to respond.

He quickly gets to work unzipping her dress for easier access. She hears his breath catch in his throat as he takes in her bountiful figure made even curvier due to her pregnancy. He notices the old healed scars that mar her beautiful body. He can't help but feel himself get filled with rage at the sight of his lovers' wounds. Especially when he knows who is responsible. Luckily he is able to shake away this feeling when he is reminded by her presence. He wastes no time in gently grasping at her breasts through her bra slowly building up speed to a massage all while maintaining steady eye contact with her. She likes the way he bites his lips whilst he works on her, his breathing low and heavy.

"I'm glad to see you kept the necklace I gave you," he says suddenly nodding at the blue gem hanging around her neck. It had been such an odd gift to receive from someone like Killua, but she treasured it nonetheless.

She smiles slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why on earth would I have gotten rid of it?"

The corners of his mouth turn up into a devious smile as he stops his caressing earning him a disappointed whine from her.

"Don't worry my Canary bird, I'm not done yet," he says his hands sliding to grip her waist tightly. "But first I need you to promise me something."

"What?" she asks curiously, attempting not to grind her hips into his. It is unbelievable how much she craves him right now.

"Promise me," he begins placing his index finger under her chin. "You'll never leave me again."

His blue eyes are steady, staring intently at her waiting for her response. It is her turn to cup his face and look him the eye. "Killua," she begins. "I will never, ever leave you."

He smiles again. "Good girl," he proclaims and proceeds to slide two of his fingers into her warmth.

It is a good feeling, having his slender fingers back inside her. It has been so long since she has had her sexual appetite gratified. Right now he is doing a great job of satisfying her needs with each jerk of his fingers. He's a master. The sea of moans that escape her mouth and the fact she is soaking wet is proof of this.

The assassin makes wastes no time pointing this out and quickly pulling his fingers out and into his mouth. "You taste so fucking good Canary," he pants when he is done.

She would have blushed at this if she didn't crave him being instead of her again. "Please," she says breathlessly gripping onto his shoulders.

He smiles again. She knows he enjoys having this control over her but she likes it. He is the only man in the world that has ever or will ever have this power over her. The only man who will ever leave her a sweaty half naked mess crouched over his crotch, between her thighs dripping wet.

She feels his bare erection brush up against her swollen sex almost in a teasing manner. "Fuck Killua, I can't wait any longer!"

His hands snake themselves around her buttock as he stares at her like she is the only girl in world. He guides her down until his tip is inside. He hears her gasp at the sudden contact and licks his lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries his face into her breasts.

This is the sign she has been waiting for.

She pushes down out his penis, slowly at first in order to ease his entire length inside her. She repeats this until she is completely comfortable and rides him at a steady pace. Killua grunts loudly as he attempts to keep himself from throwing her against a wall and really fuck the life out of her. But he refrains himself. He wants them to make love first. Canary's pace quickens as she cries out in pure ecstasy as he is forced deeper and deeper inside of her. He begins to nibble on her breast, sucking on her nipples causing her to throw her head back in a silent scream. Their cries of pleasure echoes throughout the empty apartment as they have their moment after being deprived of it for so long.

The assassin decides it's time to take control. He gets up taking Canary with him and begins trusting himself into her so hard that tears begin to form in her eyes. She clings onto him, legs wrapped around his waist as he pants, desperately trying to take in the feeling of being inside of her once again. She is so warm and wet and just so damn tight. He feels his penis begins to swell as he comes close to bursting inside her. He carefully lays Canary down onto the floor, still inside of her, and places her leg over his shoulder, plunging deeper into her.

 _She's so perfect,_ he thinks.

He allows himself to love her the way his heart always wanted to. Lifting one hand to her face, he forces her to open her eyes which are squeezed shut to look at him.

Big grey orbs stare up at him and he feels himself pre cum. "Tell me you love me Canary bird."

His hand makes its way to the back of her waist. He lifts her hips closer to his and in the process changes the angle of his penetration making her see stars.

"I love you Killua," she manages to whisper softly.

He kisses her then. Passionately. Moaning into her mouth, their tongues dancing as they continue their love making.

This is where she belongs. Where she needs to be. Right now, underneath his huge sweaty body. Where it is safe. Her very own personal heaven.

 _In the warmth of his embrace._


End file.
